mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Helvenand
The empire of Helvenand is governed by Emperor Terreus Menenius Agrippa, a man known for his kindness towards his own people if not for his wisdom; three generals serve as his main advisors, accompanied by a court of lesser officials. The empire is separated into four provinces: Raetia encompasses the Velian forest, and is known for its skilled biollurgists and numerous biostructures. Galatia contains a large section of the Iberian forest as well as the Florentian and the western portion of the Cyrenaic mountains, and houses a large number of skilled craftsmen. Moesia is by far the largest province, spreading from the eastern coast to the Daemu'rei Steppe across the Iscan Plains, a large percentage of the population of which is composed of farmers. Illyria, located in the heartland of the empire, acts as a bustling centre of administration, commerce, and the exchange of knowledge. Cities Histria, fountain of life Colorful and stunning to the point that it can be described as a work of art, the city of Histria is filled with life; many buildings are in fact simultaneously living, breathing organisms, and exotic flora and fauna of every variety crawl along the city streets. The city is dominated by the Pillar of Altea – a hybrid between a biostructure and a geoccult pole – from which the specifics of the surrounding climate can be manipulated; the leader of the Raetian biollurgist guild, Enher Lyson, has a great deal of control over the city. Placentia, heart of the Florentians Built into the Florentian Mountains themselves, Placentia is most remarkable for its numerous towering spires and ancient statues. Well-protected by wards and magical constructs from natural disasters such as earthquakes, it is lighted by ardelyte, a special glowing crystal found in the nearby quarries in abundance. Placentia is also famous for its bustling subterranean town, in the deepest parts of which it is said there are wellsprings of puissance, and the city is currently the topic of intense study by leading arcanodynamicists. Ticinum, land of intoxication Built on the shore of the Lethion River, Ticinum is a sprawling city, a labyrinth of narrow, winding streets, interwoven into which is an intricate network of canals and aqueducts. It houses a host of secondary industries, largely involving the processing of agricultural goods, as well as the famous Ticinian Bazaar, a chain of marketplaces set up on the riverbank. Likely the provincial capital with the poorest law enforcement, the city’s streets are often the host to drunken brawls that take place at night. Arianne, crown of the empire The capital of Helvenand, Arianne is well-defended, boasting three layers of ensorcelled marble as its walls and an active military. A consortium of guild masters, known as the Arianne Trade and Services Association, in charge of management of major topics regarding economics, is based here, and several major roads of the Empire converge at the city. The Collegium Magiae, the most prestigious school of gramarie in Helvenand, makes its main branch in the central district of Arianne, and the church of St. Elendra has a significant presence here. Other important buildings are the Forum Helveni, a large public square in which the court of the emperor often assembles for daily discussion of the nation’s affairs, and the Amphitheatrum Marcium, an ancient amphitheatre where dramatic plays as well as great games are held. Corinium, tranquil refuge A small lumber outpost that became a bustling focal point of tourism overnight after the discovery of a number of natural springs with healing properties, Corinium has developed into a beautiful vacation town in the mountains over the years. The community's friendliness and no-questions-asked policy amongst its inhabitants have attracted many formerly prominent individuals who wish to live out the remainder of their lives in peace, and the pace of life here is very slow and relaxed. Bereclea, seaside observatory Formerly a military outpost in charge of fending off attacks from the continent's northern shores, Bereclea grew into a bustling port of trade over the years. Its peoples are a capable and disciplined lot, many of the oldest families being at least branches of prominent Helvan bloodlines. Financially, the town is mainly maintained via commercial taxation, as it holds the honor of being the most easily accessible northern port. Category:Merindor Category:Settings